


Chronological Timestamps: Part 2 - Post-ALISON

by silverxrain



Series: The Winchester Girl [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverxrain/pseuds/silverxrain





	Chronological Timestamps: Part 2 - Post-ALISON

_The facility operates on a skeleton staff._

Elsie rehearses this line to say in preparation for when someone asks why only three members of the team ever appear on the field. _The facility operates on a skeleton staff_ sounds impressive and minimalist. Professional, and not at all like a half-angel girl who rounded up a bitter shapeshifter woman, an aging hunter, a socially stunted angel loner and an orphaned seventeen year old with asthma to run dangerous operations not limited to routine hunts. 

The building is actually quite big, more so than it appears from outside, and though one would not think five people made for an empty home, it does feel like they're rattling around in the spaces designed for constant use by many. Elsie wants to fill the place with people. She wants to open her doors to every creature who lost something in the struggle with the darkness. She wants to help the people, not just kill the monsters.

It will take time, but she will do it. She will get out there and rescue them and one day this place will be full of noise and motion and breath and life. They have to wait to become a little better known. They're advertising a Bobby Singer-esque service, a collection of ancient texts in the library upstairs, an underground area with every square foot covered in devil's traps and binding sigils, angel warding and salt in the walls. Elsie even had Will include a pool, when she and the angel raised this place out of the dust in the chosen lonely spot, although it's full of holy water and silver molecules and is actually to push enemies into in the case of invasion. 

The bedrooms are all on a corridor to the right, and the one on the left leads off to a row of cells, bars made of a mixture of iron and silver to hold supernatural creatures too dangerous to roam free in the facility. 


End file.
